<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of Gold by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580202">Dreams of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinzee's Soulmate Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hogwarts Founders Era, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar hasn't been able to sleep very well because he's been dreaming about a man that he's never met before. Who is the man and why is he in Salazar's dreams?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salazar Slytherin/Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinzee's Soulmate Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stockings of Joy Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts">aleysiasnape</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, Aleysia. I hope you love this as much as I did writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zar?" Salazar heard the soft him of Helga's voice stir him out of the light sleep he had fallen into at some point. He gave a soft sigh as he blinked open his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What are you doing in here, Puff?" It wasn't usually a problem. They often invaded each other's personal space; that was just the way it was between the four best friends, but tonight was not one that Salazar wanted to hear Helga's voice cut into his thoughts. He'd been having the strangest dreams and he was trying to make sense of them - something that he wanted to do without help and that of Rowena and Godric. The latter was likely to laugh, for a start, and the former would probably insist that he take one of her potions and those messed with his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I came to bring you something to eat. Rick says that you haven't been seen near the kitchen at all today." Helga paused for a moment before she continued. "Working on something important, I take it?"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar wished that he could agree with her. He wished that he could tell her that he had been busy with plans for the school that the four of them were trying to build, but the truth was that he had spent most of the day in a zombie like trance after being awake half the night, and tossing and turning for the other half.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Something like that." He decided to tell her instead as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the bread that she had brought him from the kitchen. Ordinarily he hated dry bread, but he couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten so he didn't comment on it, even though he could feel Helga's eyes fixed on him. He knew that she was all too aware that something was wrong. She could read him like a book and while that was completely unsettling, he wouldn't dare let her know anything about that. Even though he shared everything with the woman who quite literally lit up his world with her mere presence, he wasn't ready to share his weird dreams with her.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually she left, something that made him give a sigh of relief, even if he hated himself a little for even thinking that he was better without her around. He wasn't, and that was a fact that he was all too aware of, but he needed to sort his head out before he could even consider telling her about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He lay back on his pillows and stared up at the canopy above his bed, his eyes as wide as they could possibly go as he willed himself to stay awake. If he fell asleep now, then he knew that he was going to slip into the dreams about the strange man with the weathered skin who lived in a castle unlike this one all on his own.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was something about the man that made him want to know more, but he couldn't seem to quite put his finger on the reason why. The man was a figment of his imagination, wasn't he? At least Salazar was pretty confident that he had never met this person before in his life. He didn't look familiar - despite him feeling as though he had known the man forever. That was just further proof that he had made the man up, surely?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He rubbed a hand down over his face before he sat up again, deciding that if he couldn't talk to Helga about what was going on then he could at least try to talk to Rowena. The brunette always had the answers, even if they weren't always the answers that he wanted to hear, which was probably why he rarely went to her when he had a problem. This wasn't something that was going to stop bothering him, however, so he knew that he didn't really have a choice.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar found Rowena in what she had decided was going to be the library. The room was a sorry excuse for a library at present, but at least it had a couple of books, he supposed. He made his way over to the desk where she was sat. She held up one finger as she was bent over a book and Salazar knew that he shouldn't speak until she was finished the page she was on.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the shelves, watching her read. Rowena didn't read like other people. She never really looked like he was enjoying it, though he knew that she wouldn't continue to read as much as she did if she didn't enjoy it at least a little bit. He knew that if she wanted to be, Rowena could be a fast reader, but if there was something that she found particularly interesting then she would slow her reading right down.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today seemed to be one of those days and Salazar found himself zoning out as she read on. He blinked his eyes closed for a moment and a vision of a brunette girl that was Rowena came into view. This girl was also reading, though she was completely surrounded by books with titles that he had never heard of before.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He shook his head quickly in an attempt to rid himself of the vision and Rowena came swimming back into view. Her hand was lowered now and she had fixed her bright blue eyes on him, as if staring into his soul, and maybe that was something that he needed her to do in order to figure out just what was going on with him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you doing alright there, Zar?" Rowena asked as she slowly stood up and made her way towards him. Salazar could see the concern that was written all over her face but he was sure that her concern was unwarranted.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How good are you at reading dreams?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms as she approached.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Reading dreams?" She asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as she quite obviously looked him up and down. "I guess I'm okay at it…" She trailed off before she cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm just tired. This dream of mine, it's keeping me up at night." Salazar told her before he took a breath. "There's this man in it. He's not from around here, in fact I don't think I've ever met him before in my life, but I feel like I know him. I feel like we've…" Salazar felt stupid thinoing it, let alone saying it, but he continued anyways l. "I feel I knew him in a past life."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He could be your soulmate." Rowena said matter-of-factly as she walked past him towards a bookshelf. Salazar watched her, a frown on his lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My what?" He asked slowly, sure that he had misheard her or thinking that maybe he was still stuck inside of his daydream. He'd heard Helga talking about soulmates before but in relation to chocolate or doughnuts.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Here." Rowena turned to face him again and opened a book that she had just pulled off of the shelf. "Soulmates. There's always been rumours of soulmate and soulmate magic. This passage here, it talks about how people often dream about their soulmate before they meet them. So if you believe in soulmate magic, then the man you're dreaming about it your soulmate."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar blinked rapidly as he tried to let that sink in, but it didn't really make any sense to him. How could someone that he had never met be his soulmate? The next words that tumbled out of his mouth weren't at all what he had expected himself to ask.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How do I find him?"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rowena smirked as if this was exactly the question that she had wanted to hear. "We'll need Helga's help, possibly Godric's too."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar let out a groan at that. He hated relying on other people, let alone relying on Godric - who just so happened to be the member of their group of four who he didn't exactly get along well with. They were friends, but mainly because they had to be. Their ideals were almost polar opposites at this point, but they had both sunk far too much into building the school to back out now.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And you're sure this will work?" Salazar asked from the centre of a circle made out of stones. It felt as if they were children playing a game, not about to practice actual magic, but he wanted to trust that Rowena knew what she was doing. He had never had reason not to trust her before so now wasn't any different, but she had exactly told him what was going to happen when they cast the spell, except that he was going to meet the man from his dreams - or as Helga liked to call him 'the man of his dreams'.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that it will work." Rowena nodded. She had a vial in her hands and Salazar wasn't sure that he wanted to know what she was going to do with it. He was just grateful that the other two weren't going to watch them as they attempted to pull this off. "You ready?"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." Salazar told her, trying for a smile before he heard her start to recite the spell and he did as he had been instructed previously and closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard a tinkle of glass as he assumed the vial was smashed.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was then a gust of warm wind that washed over him before the whole world went almost completely silent. Salazar counted to ten before he opened his eyes slowly and saw a man with golden skin standing before him, a twisted grin upon his lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello dearie." The man, who Salazar was positive was the same one from his dreams even if he did look a bit different in person. "And who might you be?"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar found that he was frozen to the spot where he stood for a moment, his blood seemingly running cold in his veins for a moment until he managed to pull himself back together and made his brain (and mouth) form words that made sense.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Magic sent me here. I was told that you might be my…" He began but he trailed off as he realised just how ridiculous the words sounded when he was about to say them alive. He blinked twice before he shook his head. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Salazar Slytherin." The man repeated his name as if he was swirling it around inside his head and inside his mouth. "That has a nice ring to it."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you?" Salazar couldn't help but frown slightly as he watched the man circle him, almost as if he were prey and he couldn't help but close his hand in a fist around his wand which was safely hidden inside his robes. "May I have your name?" He asked, but he was only met with a cackling laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"There will be time for that later." The man told him before he ran a bell that was in the desk behind him and Salazar realised that they were inside the same room that he had seen the brunette reading in earlier. "Why don't we have some tea and you can tell me all about this magic that you used to infiltrate my home."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Salazar's eyes widened but he knew from the man's tone that it wasn't a request but a command and he couldn't exactly say no. He gave a slight nod before he sat down in one of the seats that the golden man gestured towards. He didn't know what Rowena had gotten him into, but he supposed he was about to find out.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>